La Piece de Resistance
by LadyStellaSkye
Summary: Oreos and noodles and fluff, oh my! A fluffy little oneshot about Calleigh and Eric, with some Ryan and Natalia thrown in for flava!


La Piece de Resistance

Calleigh sat in the brake room, munching cookies. She took out another oreo and performed her ritual. It was pretty much the world's ritual but she added some Southern charm to it. She separated it-hm, only a little icing on the other side-licked both sides once and stuck it back together. Then, _la piece de resistance_, she nibbled the tiniest bit off at a time, like a mouse...or a squirrel.

"Hey Calleigh." Eric smiled then raised an eyebrow at the woman. She continued to nibble the oreo slowly and cutely. "Like oreos?"

She merely nodded, still nibbling.

"Can I have one?" Asked Eric. She slid the package over.

"Ah! Done." She said cheerfully, licking her crumby fingers.

"Well that was interesting to watch." Eric smiled.

"It's my ritual." She pointed out as dignified as a mouse could be.

"You eat so many of those you're going to turn into an oreo." Eric chuckled as Natalia and Ryan came in.

"Then call me an oreo." She quipped with her bubbly charm.

"Mm! Oreos are my cocaine." Natalia laughed as she stole one.

"You snuff oreos?" Ryan asked strangely, glaring at her tongue.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He continued to stare. "Me and Calleigh do." He watched the pink tongue retreat. "We do it when we're riding our magical ponies to work." She winked.

"Right." Ryan replied flatly, still staring at Natalia's lips.

"What do you think H would say if he were here right now?" Eric asked jokingly.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me do this." Calleigh and Natalia both said.

"You can do it together." Eric and Ryan smiled.

"Ladies, that..." They put their sunglasses on. "Is dangerous."

"Bravo!" Eric clapped.

"Well done, ladies." Ryan clapped as well.

"Thanks boys, we practice." The said half-seriously.

"I feel like doing something...you guys wanna go grab lunch?" Calleigh suggested brightly.

"Sure!" The older woman piped, standing up excitedly.

"Where..." The shorter platinum blond tapped her chin, her green eyes filled with thought and her creamy skin flushed with energy.

"Where..." The taller auburn-gold haired woman tapped her tan cheek, her doe-brown eyes filled with the same thought.

"I guess they're deciding." The Cuban man shrugged.

"China Coast!!" They both beamed and giggled and bounced.

"I won't argue." The two men pounded their fists.

"We're going to share the Shanghai Noodles, please." Calleigh said politely, pointing between herself and Natalia.

"I'm going to have the sweet&sour pineapple pork with the fried rice, please." Said Eric.

"I guess I'll have the black bean beef and the fried vermicelli noodles, please." Said Ryan, handing their menus to the waitress.

"And to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a diet coke, please." Said Calleigh.

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Make that four."

"Coming right up."

"These are so good, how'd you girls find this place?" Asked Ryan, slurping his noodles.

"We were looking for a quick-after-shift meal and we found it." Natalia smiled, slurping the incredibly spicy noodles.

"We've been coming, like, every week ever since." Calleigh piped, also slurping the spicy noodles loudly.

"Slow down there Cal, you're gonna choke." Eric pointed.

"She's hungry, there's no way she can hear you." Natalia replied flatly as Calleigh, true enough, just sat there with a solid smile, slurping the noodles as still as a statue. "See?"

"Wow, how does she do that? She's been slurping those noodles for the past ten minutes." Ryan looked in awe as she continued to look frozen except for the disappearing noodles and supporting chopsticks.

"When she's hungry, you don't mess with her noodles." Natalia pointed out, taking some more for herself and mimicking the action.

"First it's oreos and now it's noodles?" Eric and Ryan questioned.

Calleigh and Natalia continued to slurp happily.

"They can't hear us." Eric shook his head.

"I know."

"La piece de resistance." The girls looked at each other.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking at Natalia.

"We have a little contest to see who can finish the last few noodles the fastest, and, we have to fight for them." She explained seriously.

"Let us in on this." Eric poised his chopsticks and winked at Calleigh, though her determined face persisted as a faint blush appeared.

"Go!" Calleigh shouted as they all scrambled for the noodles.

Calleigh and Natalia would occasionally butt-chopsticks and have to fight for their prize until one of the guys would take it and earn a smack on the hand. Eric and Calleigh had a classic chopsticks war that lasted a good ten minutes and went everywhere. They stared at each other intensely as they both grabbed the same lump of noodles and began a slippery tug of war on the plate. Natalia and Ryan would rarely get near each other and when they did, she won. Poor Ryan spent most of his time trying to steal Calleigh and Eric's stray throws. In the end, they were all flushed, happy and full of noodles and oreos. Yay!

"That was fun." Eric nodded to himself. "I enjoyed that."

"You see? Girls just wanna have fun." Calleigh beamed.

"Now, my piece de resistance." Eric leaned forward and captured Calleigh's pink lips in his, tasting the spicy noodle sauce still on them.

"I feel left out, you wanna follow suit?" Natalia asked casually.

"Yes." Ryan answered like a teenager being asked to make out for the first time. He reached for Natalia and kissed her hungrily.

When they all broke apart the girls were blushing madly.

"Excuse me, if you four are done, here's your check." The waitress smirked. "Not that you aren't two cute couples, but you do need to pay."

"It's on us." Eric and Ryan said, not taking their eyes off the girls.

"We should really do this more often."


End file.
